Is It Just Friendship?
by plurds
Summary: A one-shot with JJ and Emily. I liked their relationship and wished more could of came from it so I wrote this. Hope you like it.


I now understood how Freddie and Cook felt about intercourse. It was magical and sensational and stimulation received from it was beyond words. Touching her and caressing her made my insides tingle and it wasn't just the feeling her body that made me crazy, it was her eyes. Her eyes captivated me. That night when I saw her sitting on the curb outside the club (The night Cook had made a complete twat of himself), she looked so lonely so afraid and when I assured her that I would be at her side she gave me this look of relief. She looked so happy.

After that first sexual encounter it was Emily I thought about most. It usually consisted of questions like: "What would Emily think if I did this?" or "Does Emily still think about me?" but there was one question that mind boggled me over the others. It was "When Emily and I fucked, did she really mean it was between friends". It was quite obvious that I did not love Effy anymore. Of course, I still liked her but what she had done to Cook and Freddie's relationship was something I was not happy about (I'm not going to digress on that subject").

I went to my meeting with Dr. Felly and I got there a tad bit late because I was behind on my daily wake up schedule. I entered the office and politely greeted the receptionist.

"He'll be right with you, Jonah, he's on an important call," she said with a smile. The smile was fake I could tell. It was easy for me to tell if someone was pretending to be happy. My mother did it all the time when I was around her and then as I would depart from her I would look back and see the sadness in her eyes. I never knew why she was so sad just that she was sad. I sat myself on a linen chair in hopes that the wait would not be long. I had a dental appointment after this and my mum would be cross with me if I were late.

The receptionist picked up the ringing phone and looked at me with yet another fake smile, "JJ Dr. Felly is ready to see you now," she said. I enter his office and the man sat there looking down a stack of papers.

"Well JJ how are you doing?"

"I'm fine"

"Anything new? Something you want to share?"

I thought about it for a second and I wasn't sure if I should mention the friend sex I had with Emily. Nah, I would just downgrade it a little bit.

"I, uh, know this girl…. And we have been getting close"

He looked at me with suspicious eyes, "Do you like this girl, JJ?"

I had to think about that one too. Honestly I wasn't aware that maybe I did like Emily. Yeah of course, I thought she was pretty and, well, she had nice tits and there were her eyes that captivated me so much but I did have an attraction towards her.

"I don't know," I said looking down to hide my emotions

"JJ, its best you stay away from any emotional relationship. They make you worry and what do I say about worrying?"

It was then anger that kicked it. I did not know what caused it. It might have been the frustration of listening to a so called "Doctor" inform me that it was best not to pursue a relationship with a girl that I fancied because my mental state. I could feel the hotness under my skin building up and I clenched my fist to hold it back.

I managed to get through the meeting with him without any outbursts. The second he dismissed me I set myself on a straight path home. I didn't stop to talk or to look in any stores (I usually would check out what the magic store was selling but this time I didn't even bother with all my anger inside me).

When I entered the house, no one was home. Mum was mostly likely still at work. I sat down on the sofa. I didn't relax because I felt so stiff and I was still flustered. I turned on the tele in hopes of calming myself down but I ended up just falling asleep.

I dreamt that I was in this white vortex interior. It was very peculiar and I stood in the center while my mother, father, and Dr. Felly stood on the right side of me and on left was the mates: Freddie, Cook, Eff, Pandora, Thomas, Katie and Naomi. I did enjoy the fact that Emily stood beside me and held my hand. I had no thoughts on what it meant. Maybe my self- conscious was trying to tell me to choose my friends or my family. It was all confusing to me. There was also a loud drumbeat that started and hit got louder and louder with the beat getting faster. When I woke up, I realized that the drumbeat was knocks at the door.

I opened up the door to have a strong whip of cold wind and water lightly sprayed on my face with Emily standing there. Her hair was matted and her makeup was smeared. The blackness from her mascara ran down her cheeks. To my surprise, she was wearing more revealing clothing, something I hadn't seen on Emily before because that was usually Katie's forte. She wore a black silky nightgown that went down to thighs. Her bra straps were falling of her shoulder. Her arms were crossed and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Um, JJ, do you think I can come in?" She asked with her beautiful hoarse voice. I said nothing but nodded and welcomed her inside. The rain had obviously come down pretty hard because she was drenched. I ran to get her a towel so she could dry herself off. I led her up to my room and I pulled out a dry oversized blue sweater that I never really wore. My gran had bought it for me last Christmas and it had cats on it (I was not very fond of cats).

"Here" I said smiling and handing it to her.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"I'll make some tea, if you want?"

"Yes, that would be nice"

I left her in my room to change and ran down stairs to the kitchen to make some tea when I was done I brought it up stairs and placed the cup on my dresser when I turned around I saw Emily struggling to pull the sweater down and her bare back was showing. Her skin resembled porcelain and it sent chills down my neck.

"Uh here, let me help you" I wrapped my arms around her waist trying to pull the sweater on her body to fit right eventually I did it. It was hard putting clothes on a wet body. I handed her the tea and she slowly sipped it.

"I can't stand Katie"

"I'm sure you can. She's your twin"

She rolled her eyes, "Just because she's my twin doesn't mean we get along"

I wanted to ask why she had come over here. Why she had put me in such horrid spot where I had to be the comforter. Did she know that I was intrigued by her?

"Is it the gay thing?" I spoke

She looked up and at me with cold sad eyes, "Yes"

I sat next to her on my bed and placed a hand on her leg, "Well, whatever Katie says or anyone else…. I'm not them I don't care if you're gay" (that was not completely true because somewhere inside was hoping that she was straight).

"Well at least if all else fails we have each other to fall back on"

I looked at her with confusion, "But you're gay"

She began unbutton my shirt and running her fingers through my hair, "I don't have to be tonight….. If you want"

Our eyes locked, then our lips touched, in a second she was pulling off my clothes, and I was pulling off her's. I lay on top of her and pushed my body against her body. She grasped the back of my neck with her hands and began to breathe deep panting breaths. My bed shook a little, which worried me a little bit seeing, as I didn't want my bed to break in middle of me fucking a girl. Emily whispered in my ear, "You don't like me, do you?" It made me stop what I was doing and look at her.

I thought about all the feelings and emotions I had for her and everything Dr. Felly had said. I thought about all problems Emily had with her sister and mother.

I grinned and whispered, "No, just friends"

She smiled back at me and repeated, "Just friends" and then we continued making love.


End file.
